Welcome To Reality!
by Queen Of Sand
Summary: The Naruto cast have entered our reality! And hey presto, this includes frustrated ninja being pulled to random places on this Earth, reluctant Shinobi being forced to go to school (except some like Tobi, ya know, scars), and so much more! Read to find out how they got here, how they survive here, and how they get out of here. Please, R & R! Enjoy :3


**A/N: Plot… Bunny… alert…**

**So, this isn't really a plot bunny, it is a dream written out into text. YES, PEOPLE! YOU HEARED CORRECT! *clapping noises heard***

**I dreamt that… the Naruto characters came to the real world… and yes, it wasn't from Shippuden…**

**That was one of the best dreams ever! I know I was DEVOTED to HTTYD and all that babyish stuff, but now I changed my mind about all those kiddish things!**

**I'm all anime now! *clapping noises are heard again and every otaku in the distance comes hugs me* now there…I don't like hugs. *solemn face***

**I would absolutely LOVE a hug if it was from Gaara! *melts***

**Okay, now I would like to thank you for clicking on this story, and taking the time to read all this. By now, you would know I'm a very fun loving person, and if by chance I'm not your type, you can surely stop reading :D**

**But please, it would DEFINITELY be very appreciated if you were to leave a review! Please do, it might just brighten up my day to write another chapter **

**WARNING: You might laugh your butt off while reading this if you're a gullible person. **

I pushed my sister off the chair. She was heavy alright. But IT WAS MY TURN TO WRITE. I dumped myself on the hard wooden chair, with really tiny splinters on it. But I didn't care, as long as I got to put my ideas in the story. I knew this was going to be a hit! Who doesn't want anime characters to come to our world, create havoc with them, and do exiting chaos together? Well, if you don't, we do. You gotta BELIEVE THAT.

I hit some of the letters on the keyboard, at least a few of them, maybe two or three words, before my sister picked me up like Super Man and dumped me on the ground. She has to leave her dreams and face reality. She is NOT Super Man. Or Super Girl. Or whatever.

Yeah, I don't know anyone who doesn't hate reality. It's so boring, just the same events happening every day. If only I could get to see the anime world, and hug my favourite characters…

I got to stop dreaming, and save them for my sleep!

I decided to get my bird-beak shaped nose out of my sister's path of getting her imagination into our… AHEM 'my' story, or else she was going to throw me the same way, only out of the window this time.

I stayed there, curled up like a ball, even though I was feared, even by strangers, the only person who didn't fear me was my very short-tempered, very snappy sister, whose wrath I was afraid of.

Ok let me recall... yup, the last time I saw the computer, in our story, there were 4,892 words that we struggled to write, pushing each other off the really old chair, getting splinters stuck in our butts each time. I wonder if this what happens to some internet freaks in anime… yeah, I compare each and every incident that happens in real life to anime… I am as weird as that. DEAL WITH IT.

Wow, I don't get how we did this. I suddenly feel like Flash. How did we write so much, in such short time, and pushing each other off our not-so-comfortable wooden chair? Hmm… must be my sister's very sparkling, dazzling, flashy, race-car-like hands. Yeah, they are SUPER FAST.

"Ok, Jessie-baka, I'm done!" UGH! Why does she have to call me that?! My name's Jessica by the way, but call me Jess. Because I hate my name. So, I beautiful-ized her name, too. And I think it's more beautiful than the beautiful name she made for me!

"Ok, fine then, Cattle, we got to go to sleep before mom and dad arrive!" I beamed up at her, smirking. "You see?" I suddenly sounded like a stalker…

"You see the beautiful name I made for you? Plus, I don't even think "Catherine" sounds like an appealing name at all. Like, why did mom and dad even name you that?! Seriously, it sounds like "catch-the-thrin". What does thrin even mean?! Is it even a word in the dictionary?!" once I start an outburst, I don't stop till' someone dies.

"From which angle does a 'cattle' look beautiful to you…?" She said, getting up from the chair; then winced. "Splinters, hmm?" I said, simpering. My sister just rolled her eyes, and ironically said, "Let's just get something to eat and go to sleep."

"No way! You're just too serious! 7th Grade just finished for me! I'm NOT looking forward to the challenging studies of 8th Grade! Can't we just…" I put my legs up on the table, and wrapped my arms behind my head. It was a tranquil posture, and I never wanted to get up from it.

"Lay back and enjoy life?" I REALLY hate school. And math. And my life.

Heck, I hate myself, this world, the people in it, the things people have created, the things they have done, and what not!

UGH, I hate everything! If you put it that way…

I am a fun-loving, happy emo. Unique personality, eh?

Then, my sister's hair, like a dramatic 3D movie, flew front. It wasn't that long, but it was enough to scare me and her. Was there something wrong with the computer…? We're in grave trouble if dad finds out this happened… how long will it take to fix the computer? Is it even in a position to get fixed? What punishment will dad give us? Will mom's lecture be longer than 5 hours? Will anyone defend us? Will my brother laugh at our expense? The questions that flooded my mind with curiosity couldn't find a way out…

But one move gave me the answer to all my questions…

It all happened in a flash, a lightning bolt. Then, the first face that appeared in front of me smiled big, and reached out. That grin depicted his happiness of flying out into a new adventure. Then he grabbed onto my hand. My sister grabbed my hand, and pulled hard. She almost dislodged my bone! You're gonna pay for this, Cattle…

But, thanks to her FLASHAY hands, she pulled me up, and followed by the happily beaming young lad, was another fledgling adolescent, whose face was clearly taken over by a slight blush, which was covered by a blanket of a deep red shade in two seconds.

Was it who I think it was..?

Was it really…?

Hinata… and… Naruto…?

Were they going to visit our world…? For once…? Were only they coming…? Was anyone else coming with them…? How did they get here…? Why did come here…? Is Gaara also coming…? I'll totally DIE if he does…

Grabbing the young dark-haired lass's hand, was another favourably smiling youngster. This one was sure to be Sakura. Then they all pulled at once, and out so many people came! 'This is going to be a dream come true!' I thought, shoving my fist into the air.

They were people sitting, people standing, people grinning, people scowling, people were also trying to battle. I tried to approximately round them all. Must be about 15 of them.

"Everyone!" Me and my sister tried our best to get their attention, but they're Shinobi, what do you think?!

We decided to get the loudest and scariest person to get everyone to pacify. And after a short discussion, we thought Tsunade would be the best. Now the only requirement remaining to execute this plan was to actually clarify that Tsunade really was there.

I quickly ran my eyes all over the place. Nope… no sign of Tsunade. We needed another person to get everyone to confine their voices, and reserve themselves! After another discussion, we came up with someone who would never even bother to look at weaklings like us. Yup, you guessed it…

Madara.

NO, NO, NO, HE WOULD NEVER LISTEN TO US! AND I KNOW HE KNOWS A PERFECT WAY TO KILL ME! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY!

…I am a Madara fangirl. Oooh, kill me now!

We searched our eyes all over the mess of the people again. Yeah… we did spot Madara.

I was all like  
><em>ASDFGJSHSDIDKDIKDSIHJKL AHHHHH-<em>

We finally decided that Madara is never EVER going to listen to us. So we thought again. This time, we didn't come up with anyone else…

So we, as otaku, decided to find our favourite characters (mine is Gaara, as you might already know, and my sister loves Itachi) and try to woo them away. Hey, I already KNOW this isn't gonna happen! But it's worth a try, right? I found Gaara, but that took a while…

I didn't exactly try to 'woo' him away, but instead… I clung to his waist and won't let go! Obviously that freaked him out and gave him a bad first impression of me. But, hey, which other fangirl won't?!

Of course his opinion about me might just change in the future. No one knows, right…? Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Three confused faces looked at all of us in alarm.

We immediately recognised them, and almost screeched! "Mom?! Dad?! When did you get here?! Heck, we didn't even hear the door open!" my sister TRIED to explain, but there was no such dramatic succeed (almost as dramatic as my sister's hair flying front).

My brother, Chris, obviously didn't know what was going on, (HEY, he's only 4! But the can still create MASSIVE DESTRUCTION in the house!) but he thought what we were doing was 'appropriate'.

SO HE TRIED TO HANG ONTO "MY" GAARA'S WAIST AS I WAS! NUUU!

You could have imagined Gaara's face…

"What do you think? Do we look like fools to you? What are these wild cats that you have bought home? I always knew you had such stupid friends. And look; they are so grown up! And I constantly kept thinking to myself these days, 'does Jessica have any boyfriends?' Now I see. You have so many ones! I am FORBIDDING you from keeping all these friends as pets. Understand, Jessica Anderson Mietana?" my mom goes on if you don't stop her…

But, OMG!

SHE CALLED GAARA MY BOYFRIEND!

I just stood there, with the thick red blanket starting to take over my face as I waved on the spot like a derp.

"W-we will sort this out, Ouka-san! Tou-san!" we obediently said, and our parents don't mind us calling them Ouka-san and Tou-san, because we call them that so regularly, that not they don't even notice it anymore.

We tried to stuff them all in our room, and we surprisingly succeeded. Once everyone had calmed down, we tried shouting it out to everyone, "MINNA!"

They all looked at us like we grew one hundred and ten more heads.

"We do speak English, ya know." Naruto butted in with his adorable voice, and Sakura, as always, punched him IN DA HEAD!

"NARUTO! Be nice! Act like guests at another's home!" Sakura, like the pleasant young adolescent she was, was always the 'good girl'.

Oh no! Tobi gonna be J-E-A-L-O-U-S!

By the way, Tobi's is KAWAII but Obito is BEYOND HAWT! I mean, his voice, his looks, his personality, his past, his love for Rin, his everything!

I mean, I do ship ObiRin, (HARD ISN'T EVEN A WORD TO DESCRIBE THE WAY I SHIP OBIRIN OKAY) ObiRin is BEYOND perfection!

Okay, going back to what happened, the tears welling up my eyes almost spilled! KUSHINA REFERENCE!

Naruto really IS Kushina's son…

I wish I could tell him that, but oh well, right? He needs to find out on his own…

We decided to start off with the obvious. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"N-No…?" was their reply.

"Well, you're in two of your lovers' house!" we said while making kisssie faces at them. Ew, not like we wanted to act like girls. Did I forget to mention we are denied in EVERY WAY POSSIBLE when we try to accuse being girls? Aaand all the girls in my class think boys are 'bad people'. I mean, they're human too right? Girls. They're as NOSY as ever.

"NOW WHERE IS THAT ITASHAY GONE?!" My sister shouted like a frustrated mother, or something.

"Umm…" they all looked around, some perverts, (like Jiraiya, who unfortunately wasn't there) even under their butts.

'Perverts', counting as a very cute but 'ICHA-ICHA-PARADISE' fangirl, yes GIRL, Kakashi.

I ripped off (literally) the curtains, and saw him ninja running outside. "OK, SO! WHO'S ON OUR SIDE?" Naruto, the little cutie, jumped up and down like a frog. "Me, me! Ooh, meeh!"

I SWEAR I could've just… just… HUGGED HIM TO DEATH RIGHT THERE!

"Can you sprint fast enough to encounter 'the' Uchiha Itachi of the Leaf, the one who murdered his clan, the clan that he adored, treasured and loved, built the taste of thirsty revenge in Sasuke, all the love perished from his heart, prepared him an avenger, and the one that caused many fangirls to have heart seizes?" I restrained myself from not doing what I wanted to, as Naruto would think that I was a total FREAK and would never like me. IF THAT HAPPENS, I WON'T HAPPEN ANY LONGER! Giving my sister a heart-whelming description of Itachi, I also made Naruto a bit unsure about… a number of things.

"Well…" he began, "if you put it that way… I guess I'll never be fast enough to catch up with this 'great Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, who murdered his clan, the clan that he loped,' blah blah blah!" he said in a sort of 'put down' tone. He gave me a crooked, but still kawaii smile, so I hugged him!

"Aww, Nawuto! I know you can take Itachi down easily! Now go beat that ass!" I said, grabbing his fist and shoving it into the air. 'By the way, I said 'loved' not 'loped'."

I glanced at my sister, who was now giving me this look that clearly said, "Really."

Then she glared at me like, "Wait 'till you get back. I'm kickin' your ass today!"

I wanted to yell "SHANNAROO!" at her before Naruto dragged me away with him, but time never agrees with me, ya know.

Thank you, Kushina.

**A/N: End of first chapter! Please, let me know in the comments section if it was funny or not :3 **

**Also, I have worked out this whole story. It is going HILLARIOUS, and I have been working pretty hard on this, so please don't disappoint me.**

**If you are generous enough to read this whole thing, and actually leave a review…**

"**Is this the power of a God?!"**

**It sure will be XD**

**One day. I know it :')**

_**-WORD LIMIT: 2484-**_


End file.
